1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to palletized shipping containers for bulk handling of fluent materials, and more particularly to palletized shipping containers having a collapsible bag encased in a strong outer shell for bulk handling of liquids, fine powders, granular products and other matter with flow characteristics.
2. Background Art
Containers and Intermediate Bulk Containers (IBC) are frequently used to ship, store, dispense, and handle liquids and other free flowing materials such as powders, pellets, etc. IBC's are also sometimes referred to as “totes”. IBC's typically hold more than a 55-gallon drum but less than bulk (500-gallon) containers. The most popular sizes are 275 gallon (equal to five 55-gallon drums) and 330 gallon (equal to six 55-gallon drums). Some IBC's are of a “bag-in-a-box” construction wherein a primary container in the form of a flexible collapsible inner bag actually contains the material and a rigid box-like structure that forms a secondary container houses the flexible bag.
Containerized fluids experience severe handling forces such as vibrations, incline-impact, and droppage during shipment. In the “bag-in-a-box” type of shipping containers, the outer walls of the enclosed bag are subjected to continuous and abrasive movement of the bag against the walls of the rigid container. Such abrasion can result in bag breakage and leakage and resultant loss of contents and contamination of the surrounding area.
These “bag-in-a-box” type of shipping containers typically include valve and spout assemblies that are removably attached to the inner bag. Removable valves and spouts are undesirable because of the need to keep track of separate parts. Shipping of the valve and spout assembly parts is often done separately from the material, resulting in extra shipping costs, lost valves, incorrect fittings, broken pieces, and wasted time and effort. Removable valve and spout assemblies also require the extra effort of attaching the spout and valve to the container before the removal of the material. In addition, special tools may be needed for the attachment and removal of these assemblies, which creates a further hindrance.
Another problem with conventional “bag-in-a-box” type of shipping containers is that the floor of the outer shell or rigid container on which the collapsible inner bag is supported is flat and, thus, optimal emptying of the bag is difficult to achieve and residual material often remains in the bag.
When transporting palletized containers of the type described above from the manufacturer to the filling station, from the filling station to the customer, from the customer to the reconditioner and so on, the large-volume containers are loaded many times from the truck or a large container to conveyors and are being picked up and set down by fork lifts. The pallet configurations of most conventional palletized containers allow entry of the forks of the fork lift from only two of the four sides. Thus, access for lifting and handling is significantly limited and there is a likelihood of damage, spillage or leakage due to accidentally dropping a filled container.
Kennedy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,830 discloses a cardboard box having a liquid-tight plastic liner.
Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,471 discloses a container having a flexible liner surrounded by a polygonal fiberboard tube having open ends and secured therein by adhesive which is received in an outer fiberboard container.
Wait, U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,846 discloses a collapsible pallet box having four sidewalls each in lapped relationship with the ends of the adjacent sidewalls when the box is erected. The sidewalls have aligned horizontal cleats, and the cleats have aligned channels carrying an endless strap running around the periphery of the box. The strap is slidable in the channel, and the cleats, are designed so that the strap is tight both when the box is erected and when it is collapsed.
Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,609 discloses a method for forming a pallet-mounted container for liquids comprising a synthetic resin container in a metal shell that supports the container. The metal shell is a sheet metal jacket with a welded-on lid and bottom and is attached to a supporting wooden pallet.
Croley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,253 discloses a disposable bulk shipping container assembly for containing, shipping and dispensing liquids or semi-liquids. The container comprises a knocked-down fiberboard container body and end structure which can be set up on a pallet into a substantially rigid multi-sided polygonal drum-like container for receiving a flexible plastic bag that is to be filled with the substance to be dispensed. The bag is provided with a dispensing spout that is locked in dispensing position in one side of the fiberboard container to hold the bag in position in the container during filling, with its outer end exposed and which has a diaphragm type seal at its inner end. Croley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,692 discloses a similar disposable bulk shipping container assembly having a spacer and baffle between the upper end of the closed filled bag and the upper end structure to prevent upward surging with resulting distortion.
Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,075 discloses a bag-in-box type of container comprising a box enclosing a flexible bag filled with a pressurized liquid, such as a carbonated beverage, wherein the bag is located either inside a tube of rigid or inelastic material or inside a closed sleeve of elastic material. With the former, transverse platforms with flanges directed towards respective ends of the box are arranged at each end of the tube to transmit pressure from the tube to the box. With a sleeve of elastic material such platforms are not required, but a slotted platform is usually provided for location of the tap which projects from the bag.
Voorhies, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,519 discloses a composite disposable one-way container comprising an outer container of rectangular shape having upright continuous side walls and a substantially flat top wall formed of corrugated paper material. A unitary blow molded plastic inner tank having thin side walls is positioned upright inside the outer container so that the outer container maintains the inner tank in its upright position when the tank is filled with a liquid to be transported. A pallet member has a flat top supporting surface on which the outer container and the inner tank are supported.
Heaps, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,519 discloses a container for large quantities of fluent material having laminated walls made of multi-wall corrugated board. A flexible bag within the container has a first fitting that extends into an opening through a wall of the container near the bottom. A flap covers the opening and conceals the fitting being held in position by a severable strap. The container has bottom-forming flaps extending from the intermediate one of three layers forming the container to form a bottom for the container.
Russo, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,792, which is commonly owned with the present invention by way of assignment, and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a container for bulk handling of fluid materials that includes a rigid outer shell structure within which is positioned a flexible bag means adapted to receive, transport and discharge fluids. An intermediate liner is positioned between the shell and the flexible bag for prevention of abrasion of the bag surface. The internal bag has a fitment or bung at the top for either filling or discharge and a threaded discharge fitment at the bottom of a side wall designed for insertion of a discharge valve through the side wall. The container is shipped without the valve installed, and in order to dispense the contents, a discharge valve is inserted by seating it into the threaded area of the fitment. While being seated, a sharp nail-like probe on the valve pierces the bag to establish a fluid flow passageway so that dispensing may take place. The collapsible inner bag is supported on a flat bottom surface of the intermediate liner.
Smernoff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,876 discloses a disposable bladder within in a box container having an interlocking spout wherein a locking flap in the outer container interlocks the spout and the outer container during dispensing of the contents.
Mansouri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,812 discloses a reusable collapsible intermediate bulk shipping container adaptable to be used with a disposable inner fill bag, supplied in a corrugated cassette, upon a standard size pallet. The container has four interlocking wall frames with insertable wall panels forming inert interior wall surfaces, an engaging top member in addition to a halfwall member provides access for positioning a standard inner fill bag drain gland. The container is set up or collapsed and secured upon the pallet for return shipping or reuse.
Plunkett, U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,495 discloses a foldable shipping container that provides users access to a liner fill port in confined areas and that can be used to transport liquids, powders, or solids. One embodiment of the shipping container has a generally rectangular base pivotally connected a first side wall and a second side wall, a first lid section pivotally connected to the first side wall, a second lid section pivotally connected to the second side wall, and a third lid section pivotally connected to the first lid section. The third lid section provides access to a centrally located liner fill port.
Hougland, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,495 discloses a multiple access container having a holding portion adapted to hold fluent material and a transfer assembly having a flexible conduit and multiple access ports.
A multiple ply bag suitable for use in the present invention is a custom designed bag produced for the inventor by CDF Corporation of Plymouth, Mass. similar to the type described in the CDF Corporation U.S. Published patent application No. 2005/0220369 A1, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. It should be noted that, as described herein, the bag of the present invention has features that are not disclosed in the referenced pending application.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a palletized shipping container having a collapsible bag encased in a strong outer shell for bulk handling of liquids, fine powders, granular products and other matter with flow characteristics. The bag has flap-like extensions at an upper end for attachment to the shell to maintain the bag in an erect uncollapsed configuration, a non-removable bung at its top end for either filling or discharge and a non-removable discharge valve adjacent the bottom of one of its side walls. An intermediate liner formed of non-abrasive corrugated material is sandwiched between the bag and the outer walls of the rigid container for protecting the bag and minimizing shock, vibration and abrasive forces on the bag. The bung is releasably retained at the top of the liner to maintain the bung in a proper position and prevent sagging of the bag. A cushioning inwardly and downwardly angled drain surface is disposed at the bottom of the shell for supporting the bottom of the liner and bag to facilitate optimal emptying of the bag, significantly reduce the amount of residual material remaining in the bag, and provide an additional cushioning support surface for the fluid filled bag. The pallet structure is permanently attached to the outer shell and is configured to allow entry of the forks of a fork lift from any of four sides to allow better access for lifting and handling and significantly reduce the likelihood of damage, spillage or leakage due to accidentally dropping a filled container.